Tribute to Uni  Into Sorrow
by Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada
Summary: This is just a write-over on the part when Uni is about to sacrifice herself. Rewritten, because for some reason the first time I uploaded part of the chapter was missing. Oneshot, GammaXUni. Flames are accpted, but they have to be constructive.


Tribute to Uni – Into Sorrow

**Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry minna. Someone alerted me that this chapter wasn't complete, so here I am rewriting. I don't know how it happened, but I think deleted part of my chapter, I'm still not sure how it happened. Maybe I accidentally uploaded an incomplete file… So sorry to those who read the incomplete chapter! And ****Imitation Angel****, thanks for reviewing, I'm so sorry I screwed up T_T. Anyway, this is the COMPLETE version of my story. It's a oneshot. I know you're thinking that I uploaded this thing like 2 months ago, so why is it I never spotted the mistake until now. Truth is, I never bothered to check. I just uploaded it and left it alone. It didn't help either that no one reviewed. ): Anyway, I'm gonna quit being a review whore and get on with it.**

**This is just a write-over of what happened when Uni was about to sacrifice herself. Kinda GammaXUni, though usually I prefer TsunaXUni, they make such a cute couple XD. Ahem! Anyway, please review! Flames are accepted, but please be constructive, don't just review to piss me off, or I'm gonna RAGE. :( **

**Disclaimer: KHR does not belong to me! It belongs to the almighty Akira Amano-sama!**

Uni stood, veiled by the flames of the barrier. It was all she could see, all she could feel.

Gradually, her ocean blue eyes began seeing beyond the battle raging on before her. Her expression pained as she was the brown-haired boy being ceaselessly beaten by Byakuran.

She had to stop this battle, this pain, and this sorrow. In order to do that she must sacrifice herself. I was her duty. Her destiny. Her family – the Giglio Nero – and her friends who helped her escape from becoming an eternal puppet were standing behind her. Pain, shock, anger and hope reflected on their faces.

(No, no, no, please don't look like that… It only makes me want to stay more…)

She clasped her arms tightly around herself. Her entire body was trembling.

(What's wrong with me? I've done this in so many times, in so many places…)

With every beat of her heart, her pain increased. Thump. Bang. Thump. Bang. Memories of her grandmother, Luche,

Mother. Aria. Walking through the village, handing out bread to the poverty-stricken. An incident in the middle of the night. A wet sleeve…

(Mother… Grandmother… I'm coming to join you now…)

An image of Gamma flashed in her mind. She had been so selfish back then… How could she have confessed her feelings? It would have just been a burden to him…

(And yet, I wish it that it could be…)

A rotting skeleton, dressed in the tattered remains of her clothes.

(Oh!)

Her flames faded, leaving only a pale flicker of what was before.

"_Uni…? What's wrong…?"_

There he was again. That boy. He was so pure, innocent and kind. It was this that made him strong. It was this that made him vulnerable too… She loved him as she would love a brother, for they were the same, yet different.

Him to protect, her to sacrifice.

Uni sank to the ground, her flames shrinking. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

(I'm scared… I'm scared of death…)

The image of the skeleton terrified her.

"_Could it be… that she's scared of death?" That man. She had seen him so many times, each parallel self more terrifying than the last, had seen him destroy so many world and murder so many Sawada Tsunayoshis."_

(No! It must not happen this time!)

"_I'm not surprised. Even though she's the princess of the Arcobalenos, she's still a kid. It's not surprising she's afraid of death." said Reborn._

"_It's alright Uni! We'll think of another way!" Tsuna yelled. _

_Uni shook her head and said "I'm alright. Thank you… everyone."_

(A final thank you and farewell. It's all I can leave behind.)

She bent over and the flames blazed up.

"_She's really going to do it!" Bianchi shouted._

"_No, you can't! Uni-chan!" Kyoko and Haru cried out. _

_Byakuran dove down and shouted "Do you think I'll really allow you to die?"_

(Ahhh!)

_He was stopped by Tsuna who shouted back "I won't hand Uni over to you!"_

(Sawada-san… I'm so sorry. You're trying so hard to protect me, and yet I have to go…"

Behind her, the rain dolphin Alphin and the other box weapons were attempting to break the flame barrier.

"_It's no good! I can only make small holes!" Basil shouted._

"That's good enough for me!"Thatvoice, so silent before rang out loudly now.

(That voice. It can't be.)

Gamma threw himself through the hole and landed in front of Uni."Hey, Princess."He said. He was battered and bruised, yet he looked strong in Uni's eyes.

"Gamma!"Uni cried.

"I finally get to see you, and now you're running away from me again. That's not very fair is it?"

(Nonononopleasedon'taskmetostayplease-)

He stepped closer to her.

(You know that you of all people I'll listen to, so please don't ask me to stay-)

"Won't you use my flames too?"

At first there was only blank incomprehension on Uni's face, and then she understood. He wasn't going to ask her to stay. He was going to go with her.

Gamma pulled her into his embrace. "I won't leave you alone again."

Uni's tear-stained face jerked up to his. Behind, Nosaru and Tazaru yelled their protests.

"_What're you saying, Gamma-aniki?" Nosaru screamed. _

(They're crying, I should tell Gamma to leave, but I can't! I want this too…)

"Remember what you whispered in my ear long ago? I still haven't given you my answer.

(Of course I remember. I had said "I love you. I love you just like my mother did.)

Gamma bent down and murmured in her ear "I love you too, Princess… no, Uni.

Tears slid afresh down Uni's face. Come now, that's not a face to show at a time like this." Gamma said, smiling down at her. "That's not what your mother taught you._"_

The image of her mother flashed again in her mind. "Uni." She had said. "When you are happy, smile with your heart."

(Yes, mother.)

Uni pressed herself against Gamma as the mingling sky and lightning flames expanded into a bright white light.

(It's so warm.)

-End

**How did you like it? It's not very accurate, haha, because I didn't have the time to analyze the actual chapter carefully. Anyway, I'll be writing a sort of sequel to this, set in the future after the future arc. I'm calling it "The Mother of All Weddings". No spoilers desu~ Anyway, please review this story. **

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW! Click the review button below!**


End file.
